A Most Embarrassing Way to Die
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: Grimmjow is reinstated as the Sexta Espada by Orihime, but he decides not to kill Luppi right away... GrimmUlqui lemon with Luppi watching. Request fic for ulqui's-girl.


_A/N: Alright, so because of laptop issues, I know this über-late and long overdue, but __**ulqui's-girl**__,____this is the one-shot you requested! A GrimmUlqui with Luppi watching! _

A Most Embarrassing Way to Die

"Welcome to Las Noches… our palace. Orihime Inoue. That's your name, isn't it?" Aizen asked from up on his throne.

"Yes." She answered, gazing up at him, slightly intimidated by his mere presence.

Aizen raised is spiritual pressure enough to bother the girl. "I'm sorry to rush you, but Orihime, would you show me that power of yours?"

"Y-yes." She managed, unnerved by the increase in reiatsu.

"There are a few here who aren't completely convinced of the value of your powers. Isn't that right… Luppi?"

"That's right. Our battle was just a diversion to get one stupid girl? How could she be worth it?" Luppi asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get injured so severely." Aizen said, not meaning a word. Luppi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ah… what if… Orihime, would you demonstrate your powers on Grimmjow's left arm?" The former Sexta's eyes widened as he was mentioned.

"Yeah right! That's crazy Lord Aizen! Grimmjow's arm? It's gone! Director-General Tōsen chopped it off! How can you heal something that's gone? She's not a god!" Luppi proclaimed rather arrogantly.

"Sōten Kishun. I… I reject."

"Hey! Did you hear what I said girl? If you're trying to save his life with this stupid show, don't! If it doesn't work, I'll kill you! If your powers are bogus then there's no reason to keep… you… alive…" his eyes widened in fear as Grimmjow's left arm started to reform and was restored completely. "Wha…?" he asked pointing, in complete disbelief. Grimmjow looked just as shocked as he flexed the fingers on his left hand experimentally. "H… how? This goes way beyond healing! What did you do girl?"

"Good question. Ulquiorra believes it's a form of temporal or spatial regression." Aizen said, that same old smug look upon his face.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said monotonously, nodding curtly to his leader.

"No way. How could a human posses such a power? It's impossible!" The current Sexta retorted.

"Indeed. It's neither of those things. It is a rejection of phenomena." The defector said, not bothering to reprimand the rudeness.

"A what?"

"Her powers limit, reject, and deny all phenomena that have affected her subject. She can make it as if the damage never happened. This is far more that temporal or spatial regression. In fact, it oversteps he limitations set by the gods. Her powers violate divine law."

"Hey…. Girl." Grimmjow spoke, addressing Orihime. "Heal one more thing." He pointed to his back and Orihime walked over and rose the field up to heal the tissue over his gothic 6 tattoo.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Luppi asked warily.

"Huh? What does it look like I'm doing?" He grabbed a hold of the front of Luppi's shirt. "You're coming with us."

"Oh? And who is this 'us' in which you speak of?"

"Ulquiorra…"

The Cuatro closed his eyes. He had a vague idea of what Grimmjow had in mind. "What, trash?"

"I think we should teach this little bitch a lesson."

Aizen looked a bit bemused as Ulquiorra nodded briefly and dismissed himself. Grimmjow followed, dragging Luppi by the collar.

Luppi couldn't possibly begin to fathom why he was being dragged to Grimmjow's room, nor why Ulquiorra was leading them there. It made no logical sense after all.

The door was opened, closed, and then locked. Luppi was beginning to grow even more wary of the intents of bringing him here. Before he knew it, he had been tied to one of the supporting beams in the middle of the room with a view of the opposite wall.

The reinstated Sexta tossed his jacket onto the floor, and Ulquiorra did the same. Luppi's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're going to watch this, and you're going to like it." Grimmjow said, with a feral grin. Luppi's eyes widened. What the hell what the meaning of this!

Grimmjow approached Ulquiorra and pushed him back into the wall as he leaned down to meet their lips in a kiss. Before Luppi knew it, the teal haired Arrancar had the Cuatro up against the wall and he was stuck there tied to a pole watching them make out rather passionately. What was worse? There was something warm running down his face, and upon sticking his tongue out to lick at it, he discovered that he now had a nose bleed.

Fixated, Luppi watched as their hakamas fell to the floor, and Grimmjow hoisted Ulquiorra up. The Cuatro wrapped his arms around the Sexta's neck and his legs around the other's waist.

Grimmjow's hands slid along Ulquiorra's thighs and he roughly lined his erect member up with the Cuatro's unprepared entrance. Luppi found himself moaning along with Ulquiorra as Grimmjow thrust in and out of the Cuatro, hitting his prostate every time. Ulquiorra cried out Grimmjow's name as he came all over their stomachs and the Sexta swore loudly as the already tight heat constricted around his member, causing him to cum deep inside his lover.

It took a couple minutes, but when they had both caught their breath and looked over at Luppi, he was drenched in blood leaking from his nose… it appeared that he was dead…

_A/N: And there you have it! The way Luppi __should have__ died! XD Sorry if it sucked, and again, __**ulqui's-girl**__, sorry this is so late! _

_Review? _


End file.
